In the Shadows of the Mind
by Shrinking Sheep
Summary: When a kidnapping goes horribly wrong what do you do? When you’re suspicious of an old friend being behind it all what do you say? And when your falling for someone you’d never even speak to how do you cope? R & R!


**In the Shadows of the Mind**

**Disclaimer**: Alright. If you ever read 'Pirates of the Caribbean: The Next Generation' you will probably have realised that this is very much alike in many ways. That is because I wrote that also and then decided I no longer liked where it was going so I'm going to write it again. Also as you already know I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. Or Orlando or Johnny. Much to my annoyance...

**Summary**: When a kidnapping goes horribly wrong what do you do? When you're suspicious of an old friend being behind it all what do you say? And when your falling for someone you'd never even speak to how do you cope? All your favourite Pirates of the Caribbean stars are back for round two with a few new characters and a whole new adventure! R & R!

**Authors Note**: I haven't written a story in a while so, yes, I am a bit rusty. I do appreciate reviews, good and bad. Hopefully more good than bad! So please do comment on my story and tell me what you think and even give me some ideas and pointers. All would be much appreciated. Well anyhow on with the show...and remember R & R!

* * *

**Chapter One **

**Part One **

**I**t was just like Caroline always said. Humans were like ants. Their behaviour, their actions, their very way of life. But it wasn't that that bothered Caroline beyond despair. It was their constant call for order and propriety that drove her insane.

A perfect day had dawned at Port Royal. The golden sun had arched with such grace into the unblemished blue of the sky many hours previous and now rested just beneath the white clouds as if they were cushions. It's searing rays, fading only a little through the puffy cotton burned brightly covering everything like a sheet, blessing all it touched with warmth and light. The shifting minute grains of sand fought against the tiny white-capped waves that rolled into the shore. Swallowing all for a brief moment or two before being sucked back out once again. The day, still young, held a great many promises in the air awaiting the chance for each to be fulfilled.

Turning her back on Fort Charles Caroline Turner bent down and snatched a shell from the shallows. The water swirled at the sudden motion and small ripples spilled out across the tiny rock pool. Wiping the sand off the shell with her fingertips Caroline outlined the pattern, running a nail over the curves and dips. The chatter from the Fort seemed to still ring in her ears. The music of the band drowned out all other sounds and clogged her senses with sweet tunes. They were playing for her. If a person were to look down from the wall of Fort Charles they would have seen the ocean. If they were to have looked down and to the right they would have seen the marvellous home constructed for the Turners. But if they were to look down and to the left they would have seen a young woman, no older than fifteen, balancing in a rock pool with her skirts in one hand and a shell in the other. They would, of course, have been rather surprised, as would have you. However if they were to have gotten closer and seen that the girl was in fact Caroline Turner, the current only child of Elizabeth and William Turner and the only grandchild of the Governor, they would not have been surprised in the least.

If Caroline Turner was to be known of something it was not her status. It was not her cascading curls or twinkling eyes, that even though made the young gentlemen of Port Royal swoon, earned her no more exceptions than any other Jamaican beauty. No, although countless things made the young girl not up to standards in many eyes Caroline was regarded as a let down in general. But for this she was not blamed. Bad blood. Having a father whom was a blacksmith and a grandfather who was a pirate couldn't have done the girl any good. And these days not even Elizabeth was looked at as highly as she used to be. Many seemed to think that her lowering her standards and marrying a blacksmith was a foolish thing to do, as was her ridiculous obsession with pirates. Of course nobody would ever dare to say a bad word against the Turner's or the Swann's. Especially not since Elizabeth's father still remained the Governor.

Governor's grandaughter. The Swann. Curious Caroline. Caroline was known for a great many things herself. Her passion for the ocean, her habit of disappearing during the night, her love of mingling with those below her station and her confidence. It was hard to say whether her confidence was a pro or a con. But regardless it still managed to wriggle its way into gossip of all forms. Caroline's eyes wavered on the Fort subconsciously. They were all there. Right now. The women of Port Royal shared great pleasure in knowing every scrap of information that involved any person from the town. They prided themselves on gathering snippets of conversations and others daily lives for their own wrong doings and made sure to spread them equally throughout the rest of the town. The 'Gossips' would suck every venomous word, every spiteful or uncharacteristic action from people's lives and deliver it to others ears. It was there life, their hobby and Caroline's failure.

The merry music floated on the breeze and still clutching the smooth shell in her palm Caroline swept her hair back from her face and held her hand on her head to keep her bonnet secure. When Caroline was born everyone knew she was her mothers' child. Their resemblance was uncanny. Long, thick chestnut locks and dark liquid brown eyes, warm and melting as if they were chocolate. A rosebud shaped mouth the colour of the early pink blossoms that bloomed in the spring. Pale freckles dappled across her button nose, barely visible on her tanned skin. That was the major difference between Caroline and her mother, Elizabeth. Whilst Elizabeth's skin was the colour of milk with a slight tinge of pale brown Caroline's was well tanned and healthy. It was suggested that perhaps since Elizabeth had grown up in England that she had been blessed with their paler skin whereas Caroline had never left the Caribbean or its earthly rays no matter how much she dreamed.

A swish of skirts caused the young girl to waver for a moment before gaining her balance and turning to see whose presence she had commanded. Elizabeth hovered a metre or so away out of breath. Her pale skin was flushed and she held a gloved hand to her forehead. Caroline's taunt lips softened into a smile as she fought against the sun to see whom it was.

"Mother. You know what Doctor Martin said. No steep climbs, nothing to do with exercise and steer clear of the ocean."

Caroline wasn't one to nag however she found herself slightly overbearing when it came to her mother and future sibling. All she had ever wanted was a bother or sister but her parents had had trouble in the baby department. She, herself, had been born premature and had almost not made it so she knew how hesitant her parents were to even consider having another child. No matter, Caroline had persisted and with a little help from her grandfather, she'd finally won them over. Even if it had taken eight years. She had been thirteen when her parents had begun trying for another child and after almost two years they had succeeded. Eyeing Elizabeth with a crinkled brow Caroline looked her mother over. Not much had changed about Elizabeth over the years. She was now thirty-eight and six months pregnant. The 'bump' was barely visible through the many layers of her dress and even when she was less dressed up she still remained not to fall under the category of 'fat'. The dark circles under her eyes however were sadly more obvious. Caroline felt a stab of guilt when she talked about the baby. She knew her parents were just as excited as she to be getting another member of the family but she knew they definitely weren't looking forward to the short nights and early mornings. Not even Caroline was looking forward to that.

Twirling a piece of loose hair around her finger for a moment Caroline placed her shell back into the rock pool before slipping her shoes back on and beginning to pick her way across the rocks and over to Elizabeth. Arms held out like aeroplane wings she met her mother in a brief moment with a grin. Letting her limbs flop to her side daintily she ignored the bemused look that glimmered in Elizabeth's eyes. She knew that look all too well. Whenever Caroline went missing it was a well-known fact where she'd be. The ocean was her calling and Caroline could never refuse anything to do with the ocean.

"Caroline Angeline Isadora Juliet Turner, do not lecture me on what I should and should not do. I'm the once carrying this child and I shall do, as I know best. I have already given birth before if you did not know." A smile danced across Elizabeth's mouth as she narrowed her eyes, clearly stating the obvious. "And speaking of my children and births I could not help but notice that the star of the party seemed to be some what lacking in presence."

Feeling a blush creep across her cheeks Caroline cast her eyes away from her mother. It was hard not to feel guilty when all the time and effort put into the celebration was mainly on her mother's part. The long hours she'd spent planning and the cost was enough to make any normal woman scream but somehow Elizabeth had managed without much of a complaint. It wasn't a secret the love Elizabeth and William had for their daughter. She'd turned out just like any child of there's would have been estimated to and they for one, certainly weren't going to trade her. Elizabeth had wanted everything perfect for her daughter's birthday party and she'd gone out on a limb to make it all happen. Fancy invitations sent to the majority of the town, a large amount of delicious food, a band, and a new beautiful dress. The one she was wearing now. Caroline had never been a fan of dresses, them being the only thing she wore, but there was something about her new dress that seemed different from the countless others that had fallen under her care. Apart from the fact that she liked.

Running a finger along her waistline she felt the fine-line where it had been sewn together. The material was a thick cream colour with a pale blue pattern. The sleeves came to her elbows and were lined with blue. A fine trail of dark pearls were sewn around the middle, dipping just slightly to accentuate her fine figure. Blue for the ocean her mother had said but why the pearls were such a colour she could never guess. Returning her hand to its original position Caroline folded it into her other one. Raising her eyes to meet Elizabeth's gaze straight on she smiled apologetically.

"I'm not like them Mother. I may have been brought up to be but I'm not. I don't want to go out there and embarrass you any more. To give them a reason to insult our family. But..." Releasing the breath she didn't even know she'd been holding Caroline examined her Mothers face, trying to read her expressions and response. "...I know how much hard work you put in for this so...I'll do it for you. Not them. You."

Breathing out again Caroline adverted her eyes from her shoes and watched as Elizabeth's features were smothered by a smile. The music came to a halt abruptly and mother and daughter in turn craned their necks in the direction of the fort. They were ready for her now. With a steady sigh Caroline reached out and took her mothers hand in hers before beginning the trudge back to the party.

* * *

**Authors Note**: Alright so that's Chapter One, Part One. I originally had Part One and Two together but the length is rather scary so I'm separating them. Part Two will be added as soon as the reviews start. Chapter two after that may be slightly more delayed as my Year Nine exams are just beginning. Stupid school. Reviews are VERY much appreciated and let me know of any good stories you've seen around the place or ones that you've written. I hope to update as soon as I can and your reviews really help -Wink- -Wink-

Till Next Time

Emily


End file.
